Some embodiments relate to a communication and equipment management box, in a multi-vendor and multiservice system, allowing the management of data of a set of objects or of equipment connected to a network.
With the emergence of the Internet of things, more and more services are being offered to individuals and professionals, by way of examples, services for residences or offices including connected objects. In a home-automation context, it is possible via equipment/objects including sensors and actuators, deployed in a house and connected to a network, to offer services providing or ensuring:                domestic comfort, making it possible                    to automate and control items of equipment from a fixed station, or remotely, by way of examples: via a remote control, a laptop computer, or a telephone;            to automate actions by virtue of geo-location, by way of the following examples: open a gate, turn on the heating, manage the lighting, activate an alarm;                        energy savings, making it possible                    to avoid waste by eliminating needless expenditure;            to ensure an optimal level of comfort;            to curb the consumption of electricity by optimizing, by way of examples: heating, lighting or production of hot water;                        residential protection by systems making it possible                    to supervise the frail, elderly or handicapped;            to monitor children so as to prevent any risk of accident;            to detect break-ins, people falling, water leaks, and trigger an alarm if appropriate.                        